The Sol Cape
by GojiraCipher
Summary: A great competition is held against two close friends to claim the ultimate prize that brings great heat as powerful as the life giving sun to its welder, the Sol Cape. -Oneshot-


**The Sol Cape**

Darkness, darkness covered an unforeseen realm, shielding the eyes from a holy momentum that shakes and rumbles the known world.

Then, a door of pure light shun upon the darkness, revealing a warrior.

The warrior reached his hands into the once darken land and from it obtain the greatest treasure in the entire world, the Sol Cape.

"Good, my bed blanket's all dry." Marco Diaz took his bed covers from the dryer and felt its warmth. "You just gotta love it when they come right out of the dryer." Marco rushed upstairs and set his bed neatly. "Now to enjoy the reward." Marco tucked himself in and surrendered to the relaxing heat radiating from the blanket. "Nothing is going to ruin this moment."

"You said it." Star Butterfly spoke, snuggling next to Marco.

Marco then instinctively rested his head on Star's head, only to open his bloodshot eyes and stared at the princess. "STAR!?" Marco tumbled out of bed and pointed at the girl. "Star, what are you doing?"

"Taken this blanket for myself." Star giggled as she picked the blanket up and cut a portal open with her Dimension Scissors. "See ya sucka!" Star stuck her tongue out and leaped right in.

"No you don't!" Marco chased after Star into an unknown dimension of …. Unknownness.

* * *

Marco found himself in a world populated by out of controlled treadmills in the sky. "Starrrr woah!" Marco tripped and tumbled into multiple treadmills randomly guiding him. He managed to get himself to one of the sides and saw Star tumbling with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Star!" Marco leaped from treadmill side to treadmill side. "Star, give that back!"

"Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Star leaped on a control panel and opened a portal and escaped.

Marco reached the treadmill, with some more injuries, and leaped inside.

* * *

"A fast food dimension?" Marco stood within a fast food restaurant in disgust as the people eat questionable objects.

"Star?"

Star, curled up next to the counter, poked her head from the blanket and gasped. She jumped over the counter and ran around the kitchen, which reached through infinity.

Marco ran in and saw how unusually clean the place is. "Wow, would have thought a fast food dump would have the worst hygiene any food service have ever seen." Marco walked farther and noticed a cute cuddly bunny. "O.K. This is an animal that shouldn't-" Then a large hammer smashed the bunny. "Daaaaaaaah!" Marco kicked the hammer off and watched in horror as what the rabbit have become. "Fast Food is bunny!" Marco dropped on his knees to see a tray holding a burger, some fries, and a milkshake.

Then the boy heard an explosion and a voice tainted with rage. "Free da Bunny!" Star shouted as she drove a wrecking ball in the kitchen, destroying every machine in site. Star's psychotic eyes caught the manager sneaking away. "Bunny Hater….."

As Star was about to swing, Marco jumped right on the ball in chain. "End of the line."

"But then our chase will be too short." Star cut open another portal and escaped.

* * *

Star landed on top of a giant present. "Oooooh, is it a birthday party?" Then two loud thumps were heard behind Star. The girl looked behind and saw a giant dinosaur baby. "Awwwwww. You're adorable."

"Rrrar roooar raaa. (Exterminate, Exterminate) The dinosaur baby shook his arms and was now falling onto Star.

"STAR!" Marco leaped in and pulled Star away. Star acted quickly and opened a portal and they both escaped.

* * *

The two tumbled into a remote jungle, on a large branch

"Where are we?" Star stood up and saw vines all around.

"Looks like a rainforest." Marco stood up. "Which contains multiple of exotic plants and animals. Also have plenty of rain year round with a slight chance of GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET!"

Star thought quickly and jumped from vine to vine. "Aaaaooooooooah!"

Marco followed her path as quickly as possible, and then accidentally grabbed onto a snake. "Hessss!"

"Daaaah!" Marco let go of the snake and landed face first onto the ground.

"Marco, watch out for that ….. Oh Marco, you ruined the reference." Star landed right next to him.

Marco slowly picked his dazed head up, showing dirt on his face. "S…Staaaaar. Give me …. Aback …. The blank."

"Hmmmmmm." Star tapped her wand on her lips. "Nope." Star escaped into another portal yet again.

"Getting real tired of this." Marco picked himself up and put one foot into the portal, but then two people walked out from the vegetation.

"FINALLY, a human being!" One was a muscular man with blonde hair, a cleft chin, and dressed like Indiana Jones, including the whip. The other was a young woman with red head ,an oval shaped head, and a glare that looks like she's willing to punch anyone right now. "We're Miles and Stella. We've been missing since-"

"Graphic novel or bust." Marco walked into the portal.

* * *

Marco found himself underneath a clear blue sky and beneath him was … 30 feet away. "Uh oh." Marco yelped and fell right into a pile of something. "What is this?" Marco held his hand out and found C's, C's from book pages, wooden puzzles, plastic toys, and anything from an elementary school. "Why would all these C's be…" Then Marco looked around and saw nothing but the blue sky the C's, and then a few fish leaping up. "Oh ha ha." Marco sarcastically laughed.

"Hi Marco!" Marco found Star riding on a giant paper boat. "I'm trying to find some stuff with a blue paw print on it. Don't ask why they're blue."

"Hey, that's sort of our joke!" shouted the cast of Smosh.

"This is a K+ rated, get out!" Star then vaporized them. Star noticed Marco swimming toward her direction. "Marco, stop!"

"Not this time, Star." Marco's inner psyche was about to break. Sweat ran down his face as he shown a creepy smile. "That blanket is mine!"

Star shook her hands and shouted louder. "No, turn back! You're heading right into a-"

But it was too late; Marco was now caught in a B Whirled Pool. "Aaaaah! Marco was carried around the pool, getting closer and closer to the center. "Not the Bs! Not the Bs!"

Right was Marco was about to go down, Star whipped the blanket and caught Marco's hand. She pulled her best friend right out from his doom and onto the boat. They smiled at each other and shared a friendly huge, but then Marco took the blanket right from Star.

"Ah ha! I've finally got it!" Marco covered himself with his blanket and chuckled creepily. But something was not right. Marco felt the blanket and found that it had lost all its heat. "Nooooooooo!" Marco stood right up, marched right to Star, and glared deeply into her eyes … then they both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ah ha ha. Oh Star, why do you do this every Sunday?"

Star felt her stomach hurting and calmed herself down. "Well, what do you do normally on Sunday after singing in that small castle with the statue of the dying guy? Nadda."

Marco shook his head and took out a stop watch. "Well at least I've beaten a new record. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

After another run through the washer and drier, Marco pulled the blanket out and enjoyed the warmth. "Good as new." He calmly walked out of the laundry room and saw Star reading a magazine on the couch. He looked at his blanket and smiled. "Hey Star, want to borrow this?"

Star turned around and made puppy dog eyes upon gazing at the heated blanket.

"Gimme!" Star swiped the blanket out of the basket and wrapped the warmth around her.

Marco shook his head and smiled. "Just don't get that dirty."

"Wait, Marco." Star moved over. "Share?"

Marco slightly blushed. "Uhh, sure."

So the two sat next to each other, wrapped around with the welcoming warmth and their own company …. For a few seconds.

"Why doesn't the heat last, Marco?" Star squished her head onto Marco's with sad eyes.

"Nothing lasts forever." Macro then added. "But at least we have electric blankets."

"Ele-what now blankets?!"

 **End**


End file.
